The field of this invention relates to lever mechanical movement devices and more particularly to a device which is adapted to pull a rope taut with a greater degree of force that is possible with a direct manual pulling force.
Rope pulling devices have been known for a substantial period of time. Such devices are commonly used to pull ropes taut over loads which are physically mounted upon vehicles, such as trucks or in any environment in which it is required to pull a rope taut. Normally, it is not humanly physically possible to pull a rope taut enough about an object to secure the object with a desired degree of force. In order to achieve this end, rope pullers have been employed which are devices which basically gear down a person's manual force so that the rope can be pulled to a substantially greater degree of tautness than possible manually.
Previously, such rope pulling devices have been of substantial size and of substantial complexity in construction. Portability is a big factor in the use of any rope pulling device and prior rope pulling devices have been too large and too complex to facilitate portability, that is, to be readily carried by a person from one locale to another and being sufficiently compact in size to be readily carried in the person's pocket. Without this element of portability, when it is desired to use such a device, such devices in the past have been found to be not right at the "finger tips" of the user. Therefore, the device is either not used or it is required to move to the locale where the device is located and obtain such and then reposition oneself back to the original locale to effect using of the device.